Happy Holidays! Miraculous
by Wysteria249
Summary: Happy Holidays everyone! A little Marichat for you guys! Feel free to take this story prompt, with proper credit, and continue the tale! Enjoy!


**Welcome back friends of Wysteria! Here's a little Marichat Merry Christmas for all of you! This is a One Shot. Enjoy!**

Adrien's POV

School had ended, which meant that Christmas break had just begun. He had given gifts to all of his friends, or so he had thought. He had gotten into his room, tossed his bag on his bed, and was about to start his homework when he saw it.

"I FORGOT MARINETTE'S PRESENT," Adrien yelled. It was still light out, so he quickly exited his room with the gift so he could get a ride to Marinette's house. Adrien felt very guilty about forgetting poor Marinette. After asking the Gorilla for a ride and hopping into the car, he thought about how Mari would react. Would she be surprised about his gift? Would she be disappointed in what he got for her? Finally they pulled up to Mari's house. He knocked on the door, and waited. No one answered. The Gorilla had already driven off, as he had assumed Adrien might be staying for a while. So, Adrien decided to hide in a nearby alleyway and transform. He vaulted his way up to Marinette's balcony, and as it had already begun to get dark, he practically crashed into Mari.

"Ouch!" They simultaneously said.

"Oof! I'm sorry Princess, I wasn't looking where I was going." Chat said, standing up off the ground and bending to kiss her hand. She quickly responded with a short giggle and she pushed him away by the nose. Chat found this strange. She had always reminded him of Ladybug, even in the slightest features. Her hair was very similar to Ladybug's, her face, her beautiful eyes, and- wait a second. Did he just say beautiful? As in Mari's eyes? He mentally shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out, but when he looked up and saw her smiling at him, it all turned to dust. He could feel his cat ears swiveling forwards, in just the slightest motion and Marinette's eyes flicked up to them. Quickly clearing his throat, he began to address her.

"Marinette, of the sweetest bakery in all of Paris, I bestow upon you a gift. It is a wonderful gift and hopefully you will like it." Chat practically whipped the gift out from behind him, and handed it to Marinette's waiting hands. She smiled, and spoke softly.

"Really, you are too kind! I don't deserve this though!"

"You haven't even opened it yet! Don't say that, Mari, of course you deserve it! Now open it!" She hesitantly opened up the card on the gift first, and she read it with tears in her eyes.

"That's really sweet, Chat, but why is it signed... Adrien?" She looked at him quizzically. Chat quickly snatched the card away, looking panicked.

"Uhh, do you want to open the gift now?" He said with a sideways, worried grin.

"Chat," She said slowly, "I'm going to ignore the hints laid out before me, and I'm going to open the present out of straight pity. Ok?" Chat pursed his lips before answering very quickly and quietly, "Ok." She opened it and gasped. It was a notebook of some of Gabriel Agreste's unreleased designs!

"Chat! How did you get a hold of these?!"

"Let's just say... I have an inside source?" He answered, almost shaking. She squinted her eyes, and then she reached up to his face. Chat Noir, the fearless cat, was frozen in fear. Then, she began to play with his hair. A light purr started to form in his throat and then quickly stopped when he realized that she was styling his hair like Adrien's. He leapt away, and messed his hair up again, with a solid blush on his cheeks, and widened eyes.

"Your eyes, what color are they under the mask?" She whispered, tiptoeing closer.

"Green." he whispered, despite his fear of revealing his identity.

"By-by any chance, would you happen to know a guy named Adrien? Adrien Agreste?" She walked closer still, and now Chat was up against the railing. He gulped, already knowing where Mari was going with this.

"He's a swell fellow, I might just like him too," she muttered, now cornering Chat. "I think I might have a crush on him. Do you know him?" She spoke proudly, looking at Chat curiously. His blush grew redder still, his ears turning red at the tips.

"I-I do know him."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"I-I..." Chat began to stammer and trip on his words. Then, he made a split second decision, and pressed his lips to hers in answer.

Had Mari figured him out? Well, I guess he would find out sooner or later. But for now, he could care less.

 **Feel free to add on from here in your own story! If you post it, make sure to let your readers know that your story is based off of mine!**

 **Let me know how it goes!**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys write!**


End file.
